Topsy Turvy Journey
by kitty-kitsune
Summary: Is Sango in for a big surprise? Will Miroku finally get what he wants? And who is this new stranger? Read and find out! R&R please.
1. Sesshomaru, a changed demon?

**Sesshomaru, a changed demon?**

**_(Introducing: Kikijin!)_**

**__**

          Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang were traveling along the road.  They had collected most of the fragments of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, and were completely wiped!  Fortunately, they found a small spring they could rest by.

          Kagome was busy unpacking some instant ramen when Inuyasha plopped down next to her.

     "Ha!" he said, "Now that I know the Tetsaiga's true power, no demon can stop me! All I have to do is slice 'em in half!"

     "And what about me?" instigated Kagome, "Am I completely useless?"

     "No!  You're turning out to be a pretty good archer."

     "Pretty good?  C'mon, I must be better than that."

     "Hey!  You asked my opinion and I gave it to you!  What more do you want?"

     "Hmph!" Kagome turned towards Sango, "Sango could you please go get some firewood so we can make ramen?"

     "Alright!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted, "Ramen!  I'm starved!"

     "Okay Kagome," Sango said, ignoring Inuyasha.

          Sango got up and went off to a forest clearing for firewood.

     "Hey Kagome," Shippo spoke up, "what happened to Miroku?  He was right behind us, and now he's gone."

     "Probably out womanizing," Inuyasha muttered.

     "Nope!" Kagome said, "For once, he's not.  I sent him out to get a few medicinal herbs for me."

     "Yeah?  And what exactly did you promise him?"

     "A kiss."

          Inuyasha jumped up faster than a speeding rocket.

     "Wait a minute!  YOU CAN NOT KISS MIROKU!"

     "I'm not… Shippo is."

     "WHAT?" exclaimed Shippo, falling off the rock he was sitting on.

     "C'mon, please Shippo?  Just this once?  For me?"

"I'm NOT kissing Miroku!  Why can't you make Inuyasha do it?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha exclaimed, poised and ready to rip Shippo a new one.

     "Inuyasha can't transform into other people, can he?"

     "I can try to use my magic to change him," Shippo said slyly.

     "There's NO way I'm kissing Miroku!  I'd much rather kiss Kagome than that lecher!"

     "Huh?" Kagome started to blush.

     "Uhh…" Inuyasha's eyes drifted over to Kagome.  He started to blush, too.

     "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, still blushing.  

     "Whoa!  Whoa!  Whoa!  I didn't mean it like that!  Don't go getting ideas!"

     "C'mon Inuyasha.  Don't go hiding your true feelings for me.  You and I both know that you want to."

     "Sure, I want to kiss you, but it would feel like kissing a diseased, slimy toad."

     "SIT!"

           Inuyasha fell hard to the ground.

     "OW! What was that for?  I was only telling the truth!"

     "SIT!  _SIT!  ****__SIT!"_

          Inuyasha fell so hard, that he broke a five-foot deep hole in the ground.  They continued to argue.

**_Meanwhile, in a forest clearing…_**

****

          Sango was gathering firewood with Kilala and decided to take a break.  She sighed.

     "Fighting countless demons is hard work." She looked over at Kilala. She was all tense and growling at the sky. "Kilala, what's wrong?"

          Sango looked up.  A carriage pulled by two dragon-like demons was coming their way.  The carriage came crashing down in front of Sango.

          Out of it came Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder full-demon brother.  Sango pulled out her large boomerang.

     "Sesshomaru!  Leave Inuyasha alone!  As you already know, Inuyasha can use the Tetsaiga's full power now.  So go, depart from this place!"

     "I have not come to fight Inuyasha this time," Sesshomaru said in his usual empty tone of voice, "I have other intentions…"

          Sango noticed Sesshomaru's helper, Jaken, come out of the carriage, followed by a little girl she had never seen before.

     "Master Sesshomaru!  As your humble servant I should not say this, but I really don't think you should go through with this!  She's human!" Jaken frantically yammered.

          Sesshomaru kicked him.  Jaken bounced all the way back to the carriage.

     "I will do as I please.  I feel… this is right."

          The little girl walked up to Sesshomaru and tugged on his pant leg.  She pointed to Sango.

     "Yes… she's the one."

          The little girl smiled and went over to Sango and held a bouquet of flowers out to her.  Sango was speechless.  The instant she grabbed the bouquet, hundreds of butterflies sprang up from it and flew into the air to form the words, "I LOVE YOU."

          Sango's eyes drifted down from the sky, to Sesshomaru, who was smiling and looking at her with bedroom eyes. ^U^

     "Sesshomaru… I… I… how…" she stuttered.  She was at a loss for words.

     "The moment I first laid eyes on you, your beautiful face, the lovely way you stand.  I knew deep inside, that I loved you.  But I couldn't tell you because I was blinded by jealousy and rage towards Inuyasha."

     "Sesshomaru… I…"

     "Shh," he put his finger on her lips, "Don't speak.  You know, I thought the of I could capture the Tetsaiga, then I could be the one who protected you, your hero.  I was jealous of Inuyasha.  How he has power and his lover, Kagome.  He even managed to capture your respect, Sango.  I want to gain your respect, and more…"

          Sango started to cry.

     "Please don't cry.  Someone such as you deserves to be happy.  I can heal your pain.  Sango, come away with me.  I cannot bear another day without you.  Please…" he kissed her cheek where the tear fell.

     "Sesshomaru I… I can't just leave my friends."

     "Then I shall travel with you.  If I can have you by my side, then I can forget my feelings toward Inuyasha."

     "I…"

          While the two of them were talking, little did they know that Miroku was hiding in the bushes.  He clenched his fist, then sighed.

     "Ah… why must I be the odd one?  How come both Kagome and Sango have to be taken?" he lied down on his back, "Miroku gets struck down again.  Guess there's no one for me."

          Miroku closed his eyes and sighed again.

     "Guess it's all just a dream… a never-ending story that has the same result…"

          He opened his eyes only to find a face staring back at him.  Miroku sat up with a fright.

     "Who are you?  What do you… ohh…"

          In front of him was a beautiful girl.  Except it was obvious she was a demon.

     "Hi!" she said, "I'm Kikijin, the cat demon.  What's your name?"

     "Uh… I'm Miroku.  What do you want from me?"

     "I saw you all walking along and thought maybe you could help me find my arm blades."

     "Arm blades?"

     "Yeah.  In my last battle, my arm blades started glowing and they flew off into a forest.  By the time I got there, it was too late.  Some large bird flew off with 'em!"

     "That's very unfortunate. But I…"

     "Oh please!" she wailed, latching onto him, "You must help me!  I feel completely naked without them!  All I have left to fight with is my blinding speed, razor sharp claws, and amazingly good looks!  Those blades have been in my family for generations!  Please, help me!" she started to cry, loudly.

      "Alright! Alright!  I'll take you to Inuyasha and the others and we'll see what we can do."

          Kikijin gasped with glee.

     "Oh!  Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!"

          She started smothering him with kisses.

     "Uh… no problem.  All in a day's work."

          Back at the spring, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were patiently waiting for the return of Sango and Miroku.  Inuyasha groaned.

     "Ahh!  Where's Sango?  I'm starving to death!"

     "Be patient, Inuyasha!  She'll be here soon," said Kagome.

     "Hey!" shouted Shippo, suddenly jumping up, "Here comes Miroku and… someone I don't recognize.  Who is that?  Inuyasha do you know her?"

     "She doesn't look familiar."

          Miroku finally caught up with them.

     "Miroku… you mind telling us who this is?" questioned Inuyasha.

     "Everyone, this is Kikijin, the cat demon.  She needs our help in finding her weapon, which was carried off by a large bird.  Oh, and Kagome, here are the herbs you asked for."

     "Thank you.  And I suppose you'll be wanting your kiss now, right? _;;

     "Not necessary.  Kikijin beat you to it."

     "WHAT?"

     "Yes!" said Inuyasha, pumping his fist.  He cleared his throat, "So, what exactly did you do to get that, huh?  Have you been blackmailing?"

          He put Miroku in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

     "Hey guys!  I'm back!" Sango shouted.

     "Hey look, it's Sango… huh?" said Kagome.  Inuyasha turned to look as well.

     "Sesshomaru!  So you've come back for a rematch, huh?  Well come on!  I'm ready for you!" he pulled out the Tetsaiga.

          Sango stepped in between them.

     "Whoa!  Hold on Inuyasha!  He's good now!  Don't destroy him!"

     "Sesshomaru was never good!  Out of the way, Sango!"

     "I no longer have any reason to fight you," said Sesshomaru, stepping out from behind Sango.  He pulled her close to his side, "I now have all I could ever ask for."

     "But… I don't get it!  Sango, we let you out to get firewood and you come back flirting with the enemy?  What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled.

     "Sesshomaru has decided to put aside our differences and travel with us, for… me."

     "And if you don't believe it…" Sesshomaru said, "… hit me."

     "What?"

     "You heard me.  To prove that I will no longer fight, I'm letting you hit me."

          Inuyasha stared hard at him, then turned away.

     "Alright.  You can come along.  Both of you," he said, looking at Kikijin.

     "Oh!" Kikijin gasped, "I forgot to mention that the bird that stole my arm blades has a jewel shard!"

     "WHAT?  Well then let's go!  Lead the way, Kikijin!"

          So they all headed off on there next adventure.

To be continued… 


	2. The handsome bird demon, Onsuiji

****

The handsome bird demon, Onsuiji

*In the last chapter, Inuyasha's gang gained some new recruits: Kikijin and Sesshomaru, as well as Jaken and Rin. Now, they are on the search for a jewel shard and a weapon. Hope you like it =^w^= Enjoy!*

Inuyasha and the rest were once again walking along the dirt path, all following Kikijin the Cat demon, who was clinging happily to Miroku's arm.

Inuyasha was close behind with his hand s behind his head, Kagome at his side, and an impatient expression on his face. He groaned irritably, but said nothing else.

Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were a few feet behind, Rin skipping Playfully around Shippo and Jaken watching them, deeply annoyed. He looked back at Sesshomaru and was slightly disgusted. His image of the one he used to call master was falling apart before his very eyes.

Sesshomaru was holding Sango tight in his only arm, as if he were afraid she might run away the instant he let go. But Sango seemed quite content where she was.

Every now and then Miroku stole jealous glances at Sesshomaru. Kikijin let go of Miroku's arm.

"Hey, I'm gonna just slow down for a bit, see how everyone's doing."

Kikijin slowed her pace so that she was level with Sango and Sesshomaru. She was walking along on his left side, examining him head to foot. Kikijin started to smell his scent *giant sweat bead appears on Sesshomaru's head, while Sango's face changes to an "excuse me" expression*

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"You're extremely cute!" Kikijin said in a low voice, *more sweat beads appear on Sesshomaru's head* She lowered her voice further, "If you ditch this filthy human, I'll be more than happy to take you as my mate."

"WHAT?" Sango screamed angrily.

POW!

Sango punched Kikijin hard in the head.

"OW! Okay sorry…" said Kikijin. Holding her head, a tear streaming from her eye.

Still holding her head, Kikijin quickened her pace to catch up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his head toward her. Kikijin smiled innocently at him. Then she got closer and held his right arm in hers.

"Inuyasha…" she said in a pouty, yet sultry voice, "you're a big, strong, handsome demon, right?"

"Yeah," he responded, forgetting the fact the he was only half demon, "what's your point?"

"Well, wouldn't you rather have a mate that's almost equal to you? Someone who won't slow you down, hmm?"

She began to stroke his head behind his ears.

A dazed look came over Inuyasha's face. He sighed with contentment, then suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"Hey! Wait one minute! Kagome is not my mate!" he yelled.

"Heke?" Kagome said. She had not been paying attention before, but now she was paying full attention.

"So if she's not your mate that means you're more than available, right? C'mon Inuyasha, we could be pretty happy together, hmm?"

She moved even closer to Inuyasha, putting her head on his shoulder.

Kagome reached out and yanked hard on Kikijin's fox-like tail.

"YEEOUCH!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha rounded on Kagome, "What'd you do that for? We were only talkin'! You stupid girl!"

"SIT!" *Inuyasha falls hard to the ground, he gets up and spits out mouthful of dirt and rocks*

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and continued to walk down the path.

Kikijin, who had a look of failure on her face, resumed her spot next to Miroku.

Shippo put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Oh man, she's just as bad as Miroku! They're just perfect for each other. One's a womanizer and the other a man-chaser! Ha!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, tugging on his sleeve, "it's starting to get dark. We should stop for the night."

Inuyasha stopped walking.

"Yeah," he said, eyes on Kikijin, "we should. I'm staring to get hungry anyways."

They started to set up camp near the edge of the forest. Sango and Sesshomaru went off for firewood, kissing passionately as they went, while Rin, Shippo, and Kilala went to get spring water. Kikijin and Miroku were busy chatting on one side of the campfire site, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat silently on the other. Jaken was separated from everyone, mumbling to himself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"She's talking about me," he said.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her bag, "What'd you mean?"

"Kikijin," he smirked, "She's trying to get information about me outta Miroku."

"So what if I am, Inu?" Kikijin said in a low voice.

"Wha… you can… hear me?"

"Of course I can my dear Inu. My hearing's just as good as yours is. Don't forget, I'm a demon."

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping!"

"Then you shouldn't be either. Hmm, Inu?"

Inuyasha shut up for a second, but then smiled to himself.

"Well if you wanted to know more about me…" he said under his breath, "you should've come to me first."

She smiled. The two of them got up and walked toward the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I have to give Kikijin a talking to. We'll be right back."

They both disappeared into the forest.

Kagome looked on after them, then slid silently down to the ground.

Miroku came over and sat down next to her.

"Kagome… are you…"

"Oh, Miroku!"

Kagome flung her arms around Miroku's waist and started crying. Miroku put his hand on her head.

"There, there, it's alright. I'm here."

Kagome lifted her head and looked into Miroku's eyes. He looked back into hers. They drew closer to each other. Closer still…

Kagome gasped. She jerked away and slapped Miroku hard across his face. She ran off after Inuyasha and Kikijin.

_I can't believe I almost kissed Miroku,_ she thought.

Miroku was lying still on the ground, twitching occasionally.

"I was so close," he said dizzily.

*Meanwhile…*

Inuyasha and Kikijin were sitting at the edge of a lake. Inuyasha sighed.

"You do realize that I'm only a half demon, don't you?"

"Yes. I could tell by your scent. I can smell the human in you. I don't mind it at all, though."

"Yeah. My human mother died when I was younger. I've had to fend for myself since then. There was no one there for me."

"Well Inu…" Kikijin said, putting her hand on his, "I'm here for you."

They stared into each other's eyes. Kikijin leaned her head in closer, tilting it slightly.

"You're not alone anymore…" she whispered.

Kikijin pressed her lips up against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha raised his arms, hesitated, then put them around her.

Kagome stepped out of the forest and froze.

"Inu… yasha… I-I…"

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikijin and turned his head towards Kagome.

"K-Kagome… I… it's not…"

Kagome's eyes started to water and she ran back through the forest.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Before he could take a step, the ground started to shake. Kagome fell back out of the forest, followed by Miroku.

"What's going on?" he said.

Kilala, Shippo, and Rin came down to the lake from the sky. Sesshomaru, Sango, and Jaken (who had a sour look on his face at the thought of being held up by the scruff of his neck by a human) fell from the other direction. Sesshomaru let go of Sango and stepped forward toward Inuyasha, a slight smirk on his face. He looked at the center of the lake, which was bubbling slightly.

"I had sensed a presence coming from this direction, so I decided to come and see if I could be of any aid."

The rumbling started up again, louder this time. The bubbling at the center of the lake became more violent. 

Suddenly, a huge, dark figure bursted from beneath the water. It rose up high and spread it massive wings.

The full moon's light shone upon the creature. It was apparent that it was male. He had long silky black hair and blood red eyes. He could've killed thousands with his gorgeous looks alone, as Kikijin immediately noticed.

"Meow!" she exclaimed, her tail wagging excitedly, "I recognize you! I didn't get a good enough look, but I know… you're the one who stole my arm blades. But that's okay, we can share them. Marry me, right now!"

*Everyone falls to the ground, Inuyasha falls the hardest*

The handsome bird demon cleared his throat and spoke in a voice just as hot as himself.

"Yes I stole your weapon. My name is Onsuiji. Forgive me, but I had good reason…"

"Ha!" Inuyasha interrupted, "Yeah, whatever. I hear you also have a shard of the sacred jewel. I don't care what your story is, I'm getting that jewel shard! Tetsaiga!"

He pulled out Tetsaiga and flew toward Onsuiji.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed.

*Well that's it for now. Hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time! =^w^=


	3. Trouble in the Wild

Trouble in the wild

Sorry it's taken so long (uber ultra super MEGA long to be exact) MAJOR school priorities. Anyways… In the last chapter, there was some serious goings on between the girls and boys of the Inuyasha gang. Hehe w If you've been reading the previous chapters, you know that Onsuiji, the demon that nicked Kikijin's weapon, was about to be torn to bits by Inuyasha. Let the show begin, er… um, continue.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. "Stop!"

Inuyasha soared through the air, ignoring Kagome's plea, his sword poised and ready to slice Onsuiji in half.

"SIT BOY!"

Immediately, he was pulled back down to earth. Inuyasha plowed through the surface of the water, in the center of the lake, with a huge splash.

He resurfaced, spit out a mouthful of water, and swam back to shore, scowling. When Inuyasha got to dry land, he immediately began arguing with Kagome.

"What was THAT for?! He's a demon and he has a jewel shard! This… Onsuiji thing is obviously up to no good. On top of that, he stole Kikijin's weapon!"

"He said he had good reason!" Kagome shouted back. "And besides… is that why you're doing this?" She pointed at Kikijin, "For your beloved Kikijin?!"

Inuyasha's voice got caught in his throat. He looked at Kikijin, then at Kagome. She had tears in her eyes.

Onsuiji cleared his throat. He came down to the ground and landed in front of Kikijin. He pulled out her arm blades and knelt before her.

"I humbly apologize." Onsuiji said, holding the weapon up for her to take. "Forgive me. I did not mean any harm."

Kikijin took back her arm blades and almost immediately, Onsuiji took her in his arms and kissed her. Everyone's mouth drops open; once again, Inuyasha falls hard to the ground (Note: Not because of Kagome)

He reluctantly pulled away from Kikijin and looked deep into her eyes. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were scowling and clenching their fists. Miroku, however, was the one who took action. He strolled over to them and stood in between the two. He chuckles in a confident "I don't think so" way

"Excuse me, my good demon. Now I'm sure you're nice to be around and all, but I don't think Kikijin is interested."

"Uh…" Kikijin said.

"You don't actually like this creep do you? He's a demon! He's only acting! He want's something!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?! I'M A DEMON!"

"Well, I… er… I meant no offense to you by it. You're different. You're not like most demons we've fought. They're murderous. You're not."

Onsuiji cleared his throat.

"If I may interrupt, I can assure you that I am indeed good. If I we're evil, I would have killed you all from the start"

"Yeah," Inuyasha scoffed, "I'd like to see you try"

"Oh I assure you Inuyasha, I have the ability"

"How do you know my name?"

Onsuiji did not answer, but only smiled and looked toward the lake.

"I," he said, changing the subject, "have been looking for a mate to rule the skies. After our cousins, the Birds of Paradise, were wiped out by a herd of wanderers, our kingdom in the sky has been quite empty."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all remained silent. They all knew they took part in that mass slaughter.

Onsuiji paid no mind to their sudden uneasiness and continued.

"Kikijin," he took her hands in his, "you must bear my children, so that the skies will once again be filled with the sound of rushing wings."

"Oh! … Wait…" Kikijin said, looking over at a crestfallen Miroku. She turned back to Onsuiji. "I'm sorry, but I plan to bear Miroku's children."

"WHAT?!" said everyone in unison, including Miroku.

"K-Kikijin, are you serious?" said Miroku, astonished, "You would actually bear me a child?"

"Perhaps more then one," she replied, with a sly look in her eyes and a slight blush.

Miroku looked as if he would faint from pure joy.

"But alas," Onsuiji interrupted, "is the human race dying out? Kikijin, my love, the skies are almost empty! They must be teeming with the sound of rushing wings to bring balance and order to the circle of life! You must! I beg of you!"

"Look… Onsuiji, you're very tempting. Very, very… uh…" she said trailing off.

Miroku nudged her in the arm and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry. As I was saying, forgive me, but I have made my decision."

"I see…" he mused, "Well, then I shall just have to travel with you"

"Heke?" said the girls in the group.

"Enya?" said the boys.

"Now wait just one minute! We have enough in our group as it is! Inuyasha, help me out here!" Miroku pleaded.

"I think it would best if I didn't mess around in things that aren't my business…" Inuyasha stated, a quick glance at Kagome.

Miroku and Onsuiji argue for a long time. Eventually, Miroku gives up and allows Onsuiji to travel with them

"But you must fight demons like the rest of us," Miroku explained.

"Exactly," said Inuyasha, "And Kagome is off limits."

"As well as Kikijin."

"And Sango," Sesshomaru added.

Both Sesshomaru and Sango were straightening out their clothes. They had been in the forest for a long time while Miroku and Onsuiji were fighting.

"Sango," Kagome said, "what happened? Your hair's messed up and you look exhausted."

"Shh!" Sango hissed.

"What's the matter Sang… OH… ok I get it. … HEY, WAIT! What are you doing THAT out HERE for? Don't you have any standards?"

"He seduced me," Sango blushed, "and he is _very_ hard to resist."

"I see… so, uh…" Kagome paused, "is he any good?"

"Ah… ; well… I don't like to expose such delicate information, but… It was… spectacular."

"What was spectacular?" asked Miroku, strolling over to them.

"(OoO) Oh! Um, we were… just talking about… that… magnificent fight you had with Onsuiji," Kagome covered.

"O… Kay…"

He walked away. Kagome and Sango let out relieved sighs.

Kagome looked over at Shippo. He was sitting down, swishing his tail while Rin tried to catch it. Kagome laughed.

"Well Shippo, it looks to me like somebody's got a new girlfriend."

"Wha? Who me?" Shippo said innocently. "Rin and I barely know each other. I'm not like Miroku who goes chasing after every beautiful girl he sees. And I'm not like Inuyasha who won't tell the woman he's in love with how he feels, though she already knows."

Inuyasha pulled Shippo up by his tail.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh… Hey! Did Onsuiji give us that jewel shard yet?"

"Oh, yeah. Right!"

Inuyasha dropped Shippo on his head.

"Onsuiji I believe we had an arrangement. Where's the jewel shard?"

Onsuiji pulled out a shard of the sacred Shikon jewel.

"I'm a man of my word, Inuyasha. The jewel shard is yours now…"

Onsuiji gave him the jewel shard. Inuyasha threw his fist in the air

"Alright! We've got another shard of the jewel!"

That's all for now. And once again I apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully my next one will be up sooner. Until then, dream sweet dreams about your beloved fanfic writer. (Just kidding!) See you next chapter! v


End file.
